The present invention is related to an improved pharmaceutical formulation and method of treating chronic rhinosinusitis. More specifically, the present invention is related to an improved pharmaceutical formulation utilizing sodium hypochlorite and an improved method for administering same.
Chronic rhinosinusitis, sinusitis, chrons disease and ulcerative colitis are wide spread, related, diseases which cause significant financial impact to society. Many people are inconvenienced by these diseases.
Treatment has never been satisfactory. One complication for the ineffective treatment is that there are often two components to sinus related infections. The infection may be fungal or bacterial and treatment depends on a correct diagnosis of the source of the infection.
Hansen, in U.S. Pat. No. 6,664,289, describes a microbiocide comprising hypochlorite, chloride salts, bromide salts and a host of additional ingredients as a treatment for sinus infections. These solutions have been demonstrated to be marginally effective.
Sodium hypochlorite derivatives have been known for use in treating medical conditions. For example Pinzata and Marchetti in U.S. Pat. No. 7,056,538 teach a topical antiseptic using sodium hypochlorite at 0.015 to 20.93 wt %. This is primarily used for wound care on skin and mucous membranes. The stated advantages are less irritation and better stability at high pH with buffers. Logino et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 4,990,334 describes a topical germicidal solution for sanitizing human epidermis comprising in excess of 2 wt % sodium hypochlorite.
Though the problems associated with sinus infections has been a long standing issue there still remains a desire for a pharmaceutical for effective treatment and a method for treatment. Both an improved pharmaceutical and method for administration is provided herein.